Caught
by Lady Remus 1983
Summary: What happened when the Mauraders found out Remus’ secret. COMPLETED


Title: Caught

Author: Remus' Lady/Lady Remus (formerly known as ecco1983)

Pairings: Remus/Sirius (not a major part of the story but is mentioned and heavily implied).

Summary: What happened when the Mauraders found out Remus' secret.

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: The original characters come from the mind of J K Rowling. I don't own them and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Notes: After writing so many adult stories, I was shocked that this tame idea came into my head. Oh well, first time for everything and of course, I couldn't resist adding the ship Remus/Sirius in here.

Archive: Several places- just ask

Review: Yes please.

Remus walked towards his dormitory. He could see the orange rays of an awakening sun shine through into the empty corridors of Hogwarts. His steps were heavy as he moved back to his bed as quickly as he could. He was very sleepy and he felt the newly made scars imprinted upon his thin frame. The night before had been a full moon and he had spent the whole night consumed in the insanity that his curse brought upon him each and every month.

And now it was over, well until the next full moon that is. Until then, he could live his life without having to lie to his three best friends: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter. The day they had become friends with him was the happiest day of his life because for the first time since he had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, he felt wanted. He felt loved. He felt normal. It always hurt him when he had to lie to his only friends but to him, it was a necessary evil.

He knew that he was intelligent but he had no idea that he could spin lie after lie so successfully to his friends: he was studying late (although this was quite forbidden for Second Year students), his mother was ill, he had been sleepwalking….. the list was endless. He wondered just how long he could keep up this pretence.

He walked into the dormitory and was surprised at what he saw. At first he thought that it was a hallucination, due to lack of sleep, but it looked too clear to be one, having none of the hazy qualities usually associated with a dream. James, Peter and Sirius were sitting on Remus' bed, staring at the werewolf. They looked as if they had been awake for some time, perhaps all night. But their faces reflected strong expressions of obvious concern.

Remus would have turned about and left the dormitory, in complete shame and fear, but he heard James whisper, "Come here, Remus." He paused for a moment but then he realised he could not face his friends about his nightly adventures, not yet. He walked out of the dormitory, shutting the door behind him. He ran heavily and as quickly as his sleep-heavy body would let him, down the corridor into the common room. He didn't know why he chose to go there- it could be that at that time of morning, it would be an empty but safe place to sleep and be alone. He closed the door behind him as he entered the open room. Luckily no-one was about, so he decided to get some sleep, collapsing onto the sofa that graced the middle of the room.

But apparently that was not meant to be. The few moments of peace and solitude he managed to garner were interrupted by the opening of the door. He heard what sounded like several pairs of footsteps approaching the couch. Keeping his eyes closed, he burrowed into the back of the couch, facing away from the intruders. The footsteps stopped but Remus knew that his friends were still there, and he could imagine them most likely watching him with pity.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder and he heard Sirius say, "Remus, look at us."

Remus shrugged the hand away, curling up tight. "Leave me alone," he mumbled sleepily, "Let me sleep."

James asked, "Where were you last night?"

Remus sighed, "I was sleepwalking."

Sirius chuckled, "Sleepwalking, huh? You know what, James, that's the excuse he gave last month, wasn't it?"

Peter joined in, "And the time before that, he said he had been studying late and yet we second years are forbidden to leave the dormitory after bedtime."

James replied with mock surprise, "That's right. And it's not like our Remus to break rules, is it?"

Agitated, Remus snapped, "Look. Just leave me alone, alright?"

Sirius snapped back, "No! Stop lying to us!"

"I'm not"

"You are!"

"How do you know, smarty pants?"

"BECAUSE WE SAW YOU LAST NIGHT!"

There was a sudden silence in the air except for the agitated breathing of Sirius. Remus slowly turned his head round to face his friends.

Remus asked softly, "What?"

James sighed, "Sirius, you idiot! I thought we were going to do this slowly. Now calm down." He placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Just calm down or we'll wake up the whole tower."

Acceding to James' wishes, Sirius said, in a calmer voice, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

James looked towards Remus, "We saw you last night, walking out onto the grounds. We didn't follow you but we waited up for you. Please tell us what's going on."

Remus stuttered, "I c-c-c-can't."

Sirius spoke, his voice now calm and collected, "Yes you can. What is said in this room stays in this room."

Remus felt his eyes fill up with tears. He saw the look on his friends' faces and they were truly worried for him. But he could not tell him- how could they possible understand what he was? Sirius reached over and pulled up Remus' loose shirt up his back and began to finger the deep sore scars.

"How did you get these?" he whispered, "We've seen you undress, Remus. No matter how hard you try, we still see the scars. There's only one creature that could have done this. And you always disappear during a full moon. You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

It was then that the tears began to fall down Remus' face. He turned his hand in shame. How? How could he have been so stupid? He might as well pack up and leave Hogwarts now because once the news went out, no-one would want to come near him. He knew his friends- ex-friends- were watching, but he couldn't keep from sobbing

"Hey," James attempted to soothe, "No need to cry."

Without looking at the others, Remus sobbed, "Of course there is. Yes, I am a werewolf and that means it's over."

"What's over?"

Remus did not reply and began to sob uncontrollably. Sirius could feel tears in his own eyes. He had been secretly dating the lycanthrope for a year- all their dates were basically stolen moments in the Room of Requirement and mainly involved them just holding and kissing each other. Nothing sexual for now. He hated to see his boyfriend cry and what was worse is that he was the one that had made him cry.

Sirius insisted gently, "Please look at us."

To hear the one he loved talk to him softly melted Remus' heart and he obediently turned around and sat upright on the couch but he placed his hands on his lap and hung his head in shame. Sirius placed one of his hands over Remus' own, a gesture which caused raised eyebrows from James and Peter, even as Sirius squeezed Remus' hand comfortingly.

"Please talk to us."

Remus raised his head so that he could stare into Sirius' twinkling grey eyes, as the sunlight shone into his own tear-filled eyes.

"It's over because if you lot figured out that I'm a monster, then so will other people and then word will get around the school and that'll be it. I'll be sent back home in no time."

James shook his head "Of course they won't. They don't notice you as much as we do. It's not over and you're not a monster."

"Yes I am."

Sirius insisted "No you're not. You are intelligent, good-hearted, kind and funny. You do not come close to being a monster." James and Peter nodded in agreement. "You are our friend and nothing will ever change that."

"Really?" Remus sounded unconvinced.

Sirius nodded and smiled, "Really."

Seeing Sirius smile made Remus smile as well. If there was one thing that was infectious about him was his cheeky and heart-warming smile. Remus held onto Sirius' hand tighter.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

James said, "It's alright. You had your reasons."

Remus gulped, "So what happens now?"

James winked, "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something……"

**3 years later **

Remus could not believe that they did it. He thought that in 20 years' time, he would still not believe it. But they had done it. They had bloody done it. And they had done it all for him. They had known the risks: the physical danger they had put themselves in and the bigger risk of getting caught. What they were doing was illegal and would result in great punishment if they were ever caught.

Out in the fields near the Whomping Willow, he watched James change into a deer, Peter change into a rat and his now long-term boyfriend, Sirius transform into a beautiful black dog. Although he never admitted it to his friends, he loved watching Sirius as he changed into Padfoot. Animagi forms are not chosen at will but rather reflect one's personality and soul. To see his beloved Sirius change into a creature so close to his werewolf form made him realise that he and Sirius were meant to be. It was no coincidence.

Remus observed the night sky, watching the full moon make its appearance. It was time once again. He knew the transformation would hurt and he would not be himself as the insanity consumed him. But there was one major difference now. He now had his friends by side: Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail. And for that, Moony would be eternally grateful.


End file.
